


The Beach

by ByTheDawn



Series: 300challenge [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the #300Challenge, based off of the title prompt. Regina doesn't like bikinis until Emma comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

“You’re joking.” Regina glowered at the amused incredulity on Emma’s face as the blonde questioned Regina’s resolve. 

“I most certainly am not.” Regina defended, wrapping her arms protectively around herself as she looked away. Emma’s green eyes flitted down to the subconscious gesture and the amusement melted off of her face instantly. Stepping forward, she easily took a hold of Regina’s hands, hardly even remembering the time when she hadn’t been allowed to do that.

“Seriously, I’m not laughing at you here, but you used to run around the Enchanted forest with your… assets on display for the whole world to see. Why is this such a big deal?” Emma asked modulating her voice into the region of ‘comforting’.

“First off, my dear, a Queen does not ‘run around’, if anything, she ‘strides’—” A glint in Regina’s eyes at that, and Emma smirked, happy to see her partner wasn’t actually hurting as much as she feared she was. “And second of all, your bathing suits—let alone your bikinis—are barbaric in the amount of skin they cover. I will not be made subject to the leers of everyone on that beach.”

“You know, when I said ‘family vacation to some place nice and warm with a beach’, I kind of hoped at least _I_ would get to do a little bit of leering.” Emma countered easily, hiding a smirk at the offended tone the obviously overheated brunette was using. 

“ _You_ get to do all of the leering you want, my dear, but none of those—” Regina sounded dangerously close to saying ‘peasants’, but she corrected herself. “… _strangers_ have earned the right to see me in nothing but my underwear.”

“It’s not und—okay, fine. How about I make you a deal, huh?” Emma pressed, taking a hold of the fabric of Regina’s tight and highly overpriced summer dress as she flattened herself against her partner, meeting her eyes in a firm lock. 

“I am going to find us a beach on this island that is perfectly private, that has pearly white sand, and which is bathing in the blazing sun. When I manage to do that, you and Henry are going to come with me, and you are going to wear the bikini set we picked out for you. You will then lay down on a towel until you are sweaty and you are on the verge of melting… and then…” Emma’s voice had gotten husky, and Regina swallowed, licking her lips as Emma brought hers almost entirely against them.

“Then…” Emma continued against soft flesh and quickening breath “…you will join Henry and myself in the water and let me watch how deliciously _good_ the cool water feels against your skin, how refreshing and revitalizing… and then you are going to do it again and again until Henry leaves for his scuba diving class and I get to show you how much you turn me on—how fucking good you look in a bikini. You are going to let me take off your bikini with my teeth and lick the sweat and salty ocean water off of your skin, and then… well… by then I hope you’ve come to appreciate the wonders of bikini’s.”

Regina moaned against her lips at the image she painted, and Emma could feel a shiver tear through the brunette’s shorter frame. 

“How does that sound?” Emma husked darkly, licking her own lips and Regina’s in one swipe. Regina shuddered. Her voice was cloudy with lust when the brunette finally recovered it enough to speak.

“That sounds very good, my dear. Very good, indeed…” Regina all but moaned, and with a hungry groan, she rushed forward for a desperate kiss that Emma surrendered to easily and with a very happy smirk, very ready to start making her fantasy a reality.


End file.
